Artificial Heart
by Kasumi Nekozawa
Summary: Summary: Alfred F. Jones is an enthusiastic young scientist. That is, until his beloved younger twin, Matthew, passed away. He doesn't take it too well and using his skill… He made for himself a new Matthew… Songfic. Based on Rin Kagamine's song "Kokoro"
1. Chapter 1

"Artificial Heart"

Summary: Alfred F. Jones is an enthusiastic young scientist. That is, until his beloved younger twin, Matthew, passed away. He doesn't take it too well and using his skill… He made fro himself a new Matthew… Songfic. Based on Rin Kagamine's song "Kokoro". **Human names used. USCan~**

**Warning: **Slight implications of boyXboy, incest and OOCness

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia obviously doesn't belong to me. Credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya, the AWESOME genius!

"Mattie! Mattie!" Alfred F. Jones cried, running towards the room of his twin brother.

"A-Al?" Matthew coughed, slowly rising from beneath his bed sheets.

Alfred stood on his doorway, a big smile on his face. A drop of sweat fell from his golden hair and landed on the tip of his nose. There was a piece of rolled up paper in his hand tied with a fancy red ribbon.

"Guess what, Mattie?" he said excitedly, carefully sitting beside Matthew on the bed. Matthew coughed and Alfred lovingly ruffled up his strawberry blonde hair.

"W-What?" Matthew replied, "D-Did you end up finding Papa's secret stash of M magazines?"

"Of-Of course not!" Alfred yelled his face red. Matthew tried to giggle, but ended up coughing. Alfred noticed his condition was getting worse these days.

"T-Then, what is it?" Matthew asked softly.

Alfred gave the rolled up paper to Matthew then smiled warmly. "Go ahead…" he insisted when Matthew looked at him questioningly, "Open it up…

Matthew carefully untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper. He gave an audible gasp and his eyes grew wide when he read it.

"Go on…" Alfred urged, "Read it aloud…"

Matthew swallowed the lump in his throat and began to read. "Diploma of Graduation. This is to certify that Alfred F. Jones has satisfied the requirements to graduate from Hetalia School of Computer Science…"

He stopped as tears began to from in his eyes. Alfred brushed them away with his thumb. Matthew grabbed his brother's hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"Oh, Alfred!" he cried, "Congratulations!"

Alfred embraced him and whispered into his ear. "I finally did it Mattie! I graduated! I can finally become rich, like that Mark Zucker-something… I can finally pay for you're surgery!"

Matthew suppressed his giggles as he bit back a heart-wrenching cough. Matthew had lung cancer ever since he was ten. It had already been 12 years, but his Papa and Dad still had no money to pay for surgery. He stopped schooling when he was 18, since he had already hit stage four.

Alfred could only watch Matthew as he got worse and worse. He would visit his room everyday and take care of him when their fathers weren't around. Alfred wasn't good at physical work but he was gifted with computers. He decided to take up Computer Science so, after he graduates, he can apply in a computer company and raise money to save Matthew's life.

"A-Al…" Matthew stuttered, coughing hard. "Y-You should let Papa and Dad see this… They'll be proud of you…"

Alfred gently kissed the tip of his nose and gave him a mega-watt smile when he blushed. "Oh yeah! They better be proud of me!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

He strode to the door, looked back and winked. "I love ya, Mattie…" he said.

Matthew blushed, but smiled faintly. "I love you to…" he replied softly, "Alfred…"

Little did Alfred know, that was the last time he could see his beloved Matthew smile. A month after, he was admitted in the hospital. And days later… He finally passed away.

"Alfred…" a man with a thick British accent and equally thick eyebrows called. He rested a hand atop Alfred's slumped shoulder.

"_Mon cher_… We all know how you feel…" a man with a French accent put in. He wanted to say something else when the Brit put a finger to his mouth.

_"Let's let him be, Francis…" the Brit mouthed._

_ "Oui… For the first time, I agree with you Arthur…" the Frenchman replied._

Francis took Arthur's hand as the latter told Alfred they were going to wait in the car. Alfred remained unmoving. He remained hugging the tombstone of his beloved brother.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was crying. For the first time in his life, _the hero_ couldn't save what mattered most to him. He wasn't able to save Matthew.

"Mattie…" he cried, "I'll get you back… I'll save you…"

He stood up and stared at the cold tomb stone. He was determined to bring him back, even if it meant defying the laws of nature.

"You'll see, Mattie…" he whispered, sadly smiling. "You'll see…"

"Where the bloody hell do you think _you're_ going?" Arthur yelled as Alfred threw a duffel bag into his car.

"Away from here…" Alfred replied coldly.

"Why, Alfred?" Francis asked, coolly leaning on the doorframe. "Do you not like your _Papa_?"

Alfred scowled. "I don't like you…" he replied.

Francis exaggerated his shock. "_Pourquoi? _Did I do something wrong?"

"You speak French…" was Alfred's reply.

"And what is wrong with that, my boy?" Arthur asked, appearing beside Francis.

"Mattie spoke French…" Alfred replied softly, eyes staring at the road.

Arthur looked at Francis, who just nodded in response. It had already been three months, but it seemed as if Alfred could never get over Matthew's death.

"Alfred…" Arthur called once again, softly this time. Alfred looked up to meet his eyes. "If you are planning to live alone, your Papa and I won't stop you…"

Alfred smiled. "I just… I just need some time to think…" he admitted.

Francis smiled. "_Mon garçon, _it's okay if you miss _Matthieu…_" he added, "We all do…"

Alfred clutched his fist. "Matthew isn't gone…" he mentally screamed, "I'll find a way to bring him back… I'm a hero… I'll save him…"

Waving goodbye, he got into his car and drove away. That was the last time the couple had seen him.

Five years had passed since he left his parents and Alfred was already 26 years old. He had spent all those years painstakingly working on a robot in a small apartment he had rented.

"Almost done…" he thought, carefully joining two exposed ends of a wire. The contact resulted in a spark and the gears above the wire started moving.

"Oh, yeah!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air, "I am **so** awesome!"

He turned towards his desk and grabbed a long cord attached to his computer. He walked to the back of his robot and plugged the other end of the chord to an outlet on the robot's back.

"Okay…" he whistled, "Hopes this goes well…"

He begun typing in his computer, downloading all of his brother's memories into the computer. He inputted all of Matthew's favorite songs, the shows he loved to watch and his mannerisms.

And when all was done, Alfred leaned back in his chair and pressed "Enter".

The robot began to stir; its artificial legs making it stand up. Alfred stood in front of it and placed a hand on its cold face.

"You can open your eyes now…" he ordered.

The robot opened its metal eyelids to reveal soft amethyst eyes.

_"Just like Matthew's…"_

Alfred tried to regain his composure and inspected the robot. "Is the system working well?"

_**"The system is working fine…"**_

The sound of Matthew's voice sent a chill down Alfred's spine. Even though it sounded robotic, it was still his Mathew's voice.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked his creation.

It looked at him with an expressionless face. _**"You're the one who created me…"**_

Alfred ruffled up its wavy strawberry blonde hair and kissed its cold forehead.

"From now on, your name will be Matthew…" he whispered into its ear, "And you can call me your _brother_…"

**Author's note: **Well, this is experimental since it _is_ my first ever fic. I hope you guys loved it and please review me. Good and bad comments are both respected. I'll be posting the second chapter once I stop crying from the first one. Expect it to be soon!

_**Mon cher- **_French. Means "my dear"

_**Pourquoi ?- **_French. Means "Why?

_**Mon garçon- **_French. Means "my boy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This chapter is written in both Matthew's and Alfred's POV. I would like to thank those who reviewed and I really hope more people would read and review this story! *bows* Thank you!

* * *

Matthew sat on Alfred's bed, his amethyst eyes staring at Alfred's back. It seemed as if his _"brother"_ was busy with something on his computer. He tilted his head, curious at what was so important to his _"brother"._

He stood up and began to walk towards Alfred. He peeked over his shoulder and looked at the screen.

"What are you working on, brother?" he asked meekly.

"Woah!" Alfred exclaimed, almost falling of his chair. "Don't-Don't do that!" he yelled.

Matthew took a small step back, a bit unsure of how to reply. "Did I anger you, brother?" he asked.

Alfred looked puzzled for a bit. Then he smiled and ruffled Matthew's hair. "No, you didn't!" he replied, "You just scared me, that's all!"

Matthew tilted his head. "Scared you?" he asked again, "What is **scared**?"

Alfred sighed. _"Of course… I forgot to teach him human emotions…" _he thought. "Mattie, **scared** means you… How do I say this… Make me feel, uhm, frightened?"

Matthew nodded. He had read the book entitled **Dictionary** and he knew what frightened meant. "Oh…" he breathed, "I'm sorry for scaring you, brother…"

Alfred smiled, slumping back into his chair. "Don't worry Mattie, I get scared all the time!" he joked, "Now, what was it you asked me again?"

Matthew stood behind Alfred and peeked at the screen again. "I asked you what you were doing…" he replied monotonously.

Alfred looked up at him with a grin. "It's a surprise…" he said childishly, "Do you _really _wanna know?"

Matthew was a bit curious. _"He said it was a surprise. It means I should not know about it. But, he also asked if I wanted to know. If I say yes, will he tell me?" _he thought.

Alfred could see Matthew was conflicted. "Fine! I'll tell you!" he exclaimed, saving Matthew from thinking too much.

Matthew just looked at Alfred, who gestured his head towards the computer screen. When Matthew looked at it, all he could see were 1s and 0s.

"A program?" he asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yup," he replied, "A special program…"

Matthew was confused again. "What is this program for?" he asked again.

Alfred smiled. His smile looked a bit distant this time, though. "It's for you…" he replied softly.

Matthew's eyes grew wide for the first time. "What do you mean, brother?" he asked, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Alfred shook his head. "No way!" he contradicted, "You're not broken! I'm just making you more awesome!"

Matthew nodded, trying to process what _"brother" _had said. "What is the program called?" he asked what Alfred hoped was the last question.

Alfred lifted his pointer finger and placed it on Matthew's chest. "It's called a **heart**..."

* * *

As the days passed, Alfred always set aside time to work on Matthew's heart. After eating, he would ask Matthew to do the dishes as he sat in front of his computer, working away. Matthew had also developed a habit of watching him as he worked.

Slowly but surely, Alfred grew older. Matthew noticed his brother got taller and strands of gray had appeared on his golden hair.

"Brother…" Matthew called, placing a hand on Alfred's fragile shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Alfred looked at him, age clouding his eyes. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled. Wrinkles appeared on the corners of his mouth.

"I'm fine, Mattie…" he assured, placing an aged hand on Matthew's own.

Matthew was concerned. "Are you sure?" he asked, placing a hand on Alfred's forehead.

Alfred took the hand and gripped it as tight as he could. "Don't worry, Matthew…" he replied softly, "I'm fine… I'm just a bit old… But I'm fine…"

Matthew remained emotionless as always. Although, he felt something in the pit of his artificial stomach. He felt… Sadness…

The feeling grew and grew as the years passed by. Alfred grew slower and slower too. More strands of gray hair appeared on his head and more wrinkles appeared on his body. He was getting older and older.

Until one day, he stopped moving. Matthew panicked, although his face was emotionless. He wondered why his brother stopped moving.

"_What happened?" _he thought, _"Why isn't brother moving? Does he need food?"_

He ran to the kitchen and cooked come eggs. He tried to feed Alfred, but his mouth just wouldn't open. He ran to get some water, but it just spilled unto Alfred's shirt.

After hours and hours of repeating the process, Matthew gave up. He sat on the bed and stared at the polar bear Alfred had given him years earlier.

"_**When you hug this, you'll always feel better!" Alfred had said when he handed it to Matthew.**_

He took the bear and put in on Alfred's head. Alfred still didn't move. He forced Alfred's limbs to move so his body can hug the polar bear. Alfred still didn't move.

A week had passed and Alfred still hadn't moved. Matthew was now very worried and the strange feeling in his stomach grew even more.

He was about to try one more time to make Alfred move, when people burst out of the door. A woman screamed as she saw Alfred's body.

"See!" she yelled, "I knew there was a dead person here!"

A person in a police uniform nodded and walked towards Alfred's body. "How long has he been like this?" he asked Matthew.

"A week…" Matthew replied in the same robotic voice, "He hasn't moved in a week…"

The police officer sighed and began to lift Alfred limp body. Matthew panicked and stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" he yelled.

"To the morgue…" the officer replied flatly, "You're not human, are you?"

Matthew's eyes widened. "No, I am not…" he answered.

The officer sighed again. "How do I say this?" he mumbled, "This man right here… He's **dead**…"

Matthew tilted his head. "Dead?" he repeated.

The officer nodded. "He's **dead**… You know… He's gone, pushing daises… He's **never** coming back…"

Matthew felt his knees shake and he knelt down on the floor. The officer just walked passed him, taking Alfred with him. Matthew just stared at the floor.

_His brother was gone… His brother was never coming back… Why? Why was this happening?_

He looked up at Alfred's computer and remembered the program he was working so hard on. The program that slowly sucked out his brother's life.

_Why? Why did he waste all his time working on this? Why is this so-called heart so important?_

He walked towards Alfred's computer and stared at the screen of 1s and 0s. If his brother worked so hard on this, he didn't want it to go to waste. He **will** find out what this program could do for him. He **will **not let his brother's work go in vain…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter. I made this rather rashly and didn't quite think it through… Well, Alfred's death was pathetic… I'll be better at this next time… Wait for the next chapter, it's gonna be the last…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Kasumi Note: **Okay~ The last chapter before school here in the Philippines starts! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, okay? If I did, there would be more… Relationships… Hehehehe~ The song used in this chapter isn't mine too… Credits go to Razzyness for the lyrics and Shiroko for the voice… Check out their video here: /watch?feature=player_embedded&v=XnMrk8hdCCA

* * *

_**Download Complete. Program Start.**_

The moment he had installed the program, Matthew could feel something rapidly beating in his chest. He could feel something wet roll down his cheek and drop on the back of his hand. _Were these what his brother called tears? Why were they falling so endlessly?_

Matthew's legs felt like jelly. He slumped unto the ground, trembling like crazy. Gripping his chest, he could feel his "heart" beat wildly. His mechanical body could hardly catch up to it. His "heart" was something he couldn't control. _Is this what brother made for me? My own heart and soul?_

Poor Matthew still wasn't sure how to use his new heart. Alfred hadn't said a word to him about how to use it. Alfred told him nothing about the program.

"I'm sure there has to be something about it here…" he told himself, working away on the keyboard. He found a folder labeled "MATTHEW" and he clicked on it, wondering if it had information about the program.

But the folder only contained photos. Photos of someone who looked oddly liked him.

The first was of two beautiful blonde boys, one blue-eyed and energetic while the other was violet-eyed and shy. They were standing next to each other in a doorway, the blue-eyed one putting his shoulder on the other. The next picture was of the violet-eyed blonde sitting on a piano bench next to another blonde with emerald eyes. Another picture was of the same blonde, sitting on the edge of the bed with a polar bear on his lap. And another was still of the same person. He was lying down on a hospital bed as sat next to him, the latter's eyes filled with tears as he gripped the other's hand.

Matthew slowly began to understand who the person was. It was the "real" Matthew, the person whom Alfred talked about in his sleep. The Matthew that gave meaning to Alfred's happiness. He was the Matthew that he could never be.

As if the whole world had crashed down on him, the robotic Matthew cried. For a moment, he glimpsed the meaning of his happiness. Because of the photos, he could feel of the sadness he had been keeping bottled-up inside of him. He could finally feel all the feelings and emotions that were hidden deep, deep down inside of him.

* * *

He started to understand everything. He now knew the very reason he was created. Alfred never wanted to lose his "real" brother. But, he couldn't bring him back either. All Alfred could do was create **him**… The exact image of Matthew.

Matthew glanced back, seeing the stuffed polar bear just inches away from him. He remembered back then, when Alfred first gave it to him. The latter was very excited to see his reaction… But he was a robot… He didn't **know** how to react… All he could do was stare at it coldly, tilting his head to the side.

Matthew could feel tears well up again. He picked the polar bear up and hugged it, damping the artificial fur with his tears.

"You were **his**, weren't you?" he spoke into the bear's ear.

He looked back on all the memories. Alfred was always trying to make him act more like his Matthew. He dressed him up with the red hoodie Matthew was fond off. In a desperate attempt, Alfred even cooked pancakes and doused them with maple syrup. But all the robot could do was stare emotionlessly… Wiping the hopeful look off Alfred's face…

Matthew, for the first time, smiled. "He was lonely, wasn't he?" he asked the bear, "He was human… He couldn't stand to be alone… The feeling of being by yourself… It must be sad…"

He gripped the bear tighter, wishing that he could have at least thanked Alfred. He could have at least told Alfred the feelings that were going through him that very moment. He could have told him…

"Even if he is gone…" Matthew spoke slowly, wiping his tears, "I am sure he can still hear me… Wherever he may be…

He got up and strode to the balcony. Pushing the doors open, he could finally see what the outside world looked like.

Taking a deep breath… He started to sing:

"_I can finally say, real and sincere words  
I dedicate this song to you!"_

"_Thank you so much, thank you so much  
For giving me the chance to live in this world with a heart  
Thank you so much, thank you so much  
For all the days that we have spent together  
Thank you so much, thank you so much  
You gave me everything that I always needed and more  
Thank you so much, thank you so much  
I'll sing for all eternity…."_

* * *

"It was a miracle, exactly that and nothing more…  
The Matthew finally found his heart and kept singing…  
He sang out all of his feelings, but the miracle only lasted for a moment…  
Unable to withstand the weight of his heart, the gears within him eternally halted…  
He was never to move again…  
Yet, as he lay there motionless, his face was filled with and joyous smile…  
Years later, those who had found him claimed that he looked like a peaceful angel…"

_**"I Love You… Alfred…"**_

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
